Random Theories and Analysis
by Aleska1492
Summary: My thinking about random theories or questions I come up with about these two shows. This could range from stupid questions taken seriously to deep questions that take thousands of words just to figure out a coherent conclusion. Chapter 5: Tamaki and Atsushi Comparison.
1. Powers: Aizawa vs Dazai

**Hello, dear Readers! **

**This is something I thought of in the middle of class, and I decided to write down my thoughts. It all started with looking at a bunch of random things on the internet during my free time, and I came across something along the lines of this:**

**"Hey, Aizawa, if you activated your quirk looking in the mirror, would you erase your own quirk?"**

**This thought intrigued me, and as I have recently taken an interest in Bungou Stray Dogs, and noticed the similarities and differences of Aizawa's and Dazai's powers, I wished to make a little fanfic analyzing the two with a simple question:**

_The Question:_ Would Aizawa be able to erase Dazai's ability if the two fandoms were in the same Universe and Abilities and Quirks were synonymous?

_First, let's list some things we know about the two's Powers. _

_We'll start with Aizawa, whose quirk is called Erasure._

1\. He can erase people's quirks by looking at them. As long as they are in his line of sight, he can erase their quirks, giving him quite a large range depending on terrain. His hair floats, and his eyes glow when the quirk is active.

2\. The quirks are returned when he blinks or he looks away. It also won't go into effect if the target is concealed by something Aizawa can't see through.

3\. It doesn't affect the _body_ of mutation quirk users (as that is a permanent part of the person's body), but it can impede their quirk's _use_ (i.e. Iida's engines wouldn't work despite them remaining on his legs, and Uraraka's finger pads would still be there; they'd just be ineffective.). Emitter and Transformation quirks are erased until he looks away or blinks.

4\. It's not very good for long term combat due to the fact he has to refrain from blinking or looking away.

5\. Erasure is an emitter quirk.

6\. His Quirk gives him dry eyes as a side effect, limiting the time he can use it for.

To put it all together, Aizawa's quirk is an emitter quirk that erases other's quirks as long as they are in his line of sight and he refrains from blinking. His quirk allows for a greater range than Dazai's, but keeping his eyes open with the dry-eye drawback could cause him problems in long-term combat. His quirk is more suitable for ambushes rather than long fights out in the open (an example being USJ).

_Now, let's take a look at Dazai's power: No Longer Human._

1\. No Longer Human allows him to nullify any ability through skin contact.

2\. He doesn't need to touch the _person_ to nullify the _ability_. As long as the ability comes in contact with him, it will get nullified. (This is proven when he steps between Atsushi and Akutagawa, he touches Rashomon, but not Akutagawa). However, it's possible that to make sure the ability stays nullified for a desired amount of time, Dazai would have to come in contact with the user, then keep contact so the person can't activate their ability at all.

3\. The ability is always active, so if an ability user touches him, their ability will be nullified.

4\. Thus, if an ability is used on him, it won't affect him at all (proven during the Azure Messenger after switching places with Kunikida in the fight to disable the bomb).

5\. It doesn't seem to have adverse side effects beyond the fact he can't turn it off and must be careful with being touchy-feely.

6\. As his ability relies on contact, there are only so many abilities he can nullify at a time (with only two hands and all those bandages).

To sum up Dazai's ability, it basically makes him immune to abilities that come into contact with him. However, as he needs to come in contact with the person to disable the ability for longer periods of time (like when fighting with a partner that needs time to power a move or something along those lines), that means he needs to get close, and puts himself in danger of getting hit by weapons like guns and knives.

_The main similarities between the quirks and abilities:_

1\. Both allow the user to erase another's quirk/ability temporarily.

2\. Both rely on a sense that is hard to maintain constantly in battle, especially against many opponents (eyesight and touch).

_Summing things up/Doing Some Analysis:_

Let's look at each side's argument, for this has the potential to go either way.

_If Dazai is not effected by Erasure: _

Aizawa's powers erase the quirk of all in his line of sight, and Dazai's power makes him immune to abilities that are used on him. These powers cancel each other out, but as "emitter" type abilities also don't affect Dazai, it is possible that Dazai would be unaffected by the erasure quirk. As his ability is always active, it should cancel out the quirk before it takes effect.

_If Dazai is affected by Erasure:_

Erasure is able to erase the skills behind mutation quirks, even if his quirk doesn't change the physical body, and as Dazai's ability is always active and basically changes his body for his ability, it could be seen as a mutation type. Thus, he would be affected like other mutation quirks: his body wouldn't change, but he would lose the effects that come with his mutation.

_As a bonus, how Dazai's ability would affect Aizawa:_

As Aizawa's quirk relies on his line of sight, even if Dazai _was_ vulnerable to the hero's quirk, he would simply have to get out of that line of sight and make contact with Aizawa to nullify Erasure. As Dazai would still be able to nullify the quirk because Aizawa isn't "immune" to quirks/abilities like Dazai is, Aizawa is vulnerable to Dazai's ability regardless of whether or not Dazai is affected by Aizawa's quirk. Once Dazai nullifies Erasure, it is simply a matter of maintaining contact, leaving the fight to physical ability.

**Well, this was an interesting analysis. It's not very long, and I could have left out some stuff, so if you have something to add, leave it in the reviews or PM me about it, and we can discuss it! I'm considering making this multiple chapters, each one doing a new analysis. Tell me what you think, for I believe this has the potential to be fun and interesting!**


	2. Secret Lovechild?

**Hello, again. I'm not dead!**

** I'm sorry this is so late and short, but I originally had a different theory planned for this chapter. I've decided, as the chapter was a little ambitious, that I will write some mini-theories in between so I don't disappear off the face of the earth. I actually thought of this yesterday evening and felt the need to get it written before I forget, so forgive me if I have any missed typos or grammar errors that weren't caught by my computer.**

**Note: This is a theory I am doing completely for humor purposes. It's nothing more than a conspiracy theory (which I'm sure Todoroki would adore, the crazy conspiracy theorist that he is). Do not take this as canon in any way! I will be making some minor changes and assumptions for this theory. It is being done for entertainment, not accuracy.**

**Anyway, I had fun with it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a ****_fan_****. It's ****_fan_****fiction. I do not own BSD or BNHA! Thank you for your time.**

**Theory:** Chuuya is Kachako's secret lovechild. (note: For those unaware, Kachako is Bakugo and Uraraka's ship name.)

It is clear that Chuuya is a powerful character in BSD, and he is not someone you want to piss off. Does it not make sense for a powerful person to have powerful parents? Bakugo and Uraraka are the perfect fan couple for the job!

Now, for the sake of this theory, I'm going to say BNHA and BSD exist on the same planet, in the same world, but at different points in time. In order for this to work, BSD would happen after BNHA, when Class 1-A are all grown-ups. Chuuya was born from a man and woman in the standard way ("When a man and woman love each other very much, they'll give a special 'hug' that results in a baby" and all that jazz) and merged with Arahabiki at a point in his childhood.

Let's assume quirks and Abilities are the same for the sake of this theory, as they exist in the same world.

**Reasons I believe this theory to be true:**

1\. Chuuya's ability, For the Tainted Sorrow, is Gravity Manipulation. He can modify his gravity and the gravity of other things around him. It's a broader and more versatile version of Uraraka's Zero Gravity quirk.

2\. Chuuya also has a huge temper, as is seen with his interactions with a certain bandaged "no longer human" being. In BNHA, who is the character most renowned for their less than mild temper? Bakugo, the bad-tempered, constantly yelling, explosion user.

3\. He also has a more loyal and compassionate side, which is a trait seen in Uraraka, and it is often said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Having a mix of the parent's personalities is only natural, as they are a major influence in our lives.

4\. Going off of 1, 2, and 3, Chuuya is a perfect mix of the two characters, and assuming that BSD occurs after the heroes are grown up and have families, Chuuya would definitely be eligible as their secret lovechild if one was to assign parentage.

**Counterargument and Rebuttals: (If you know what these are, you can skip to the bold)**

If you've ever written an argumentative essay or had a debate with anyone, you've likely responded to counterarguments. If you haven't done so before, a counterargument exactly what it sounds like. It's a counter to your argument. I've taken the liberty of coming up with two counterarguments (in bold) and responding to them with a rebuttal (a response to the counterargument) of my own.

**But Chuuya's looks are completely different from Bakugo's and Uraraka's! How could they be related if they don't share similar appearances?**

_Well...Let's break down their appearances._

**_Bakugo_:**

1\. Blonde hair. Spiky.

2\. Red eyes. Narrow.

3\. 5'8" and muscled.

4\. Peach skin.

5\. Squooshy cheeks. Temper.

**_Uraraka_:**

1\. Brown hair. Straight and curls inward.

2\. Brown eyes. Wide and round.

3\. 5'1. "Thicc".

4\. Peach skin. Pink cheeks.

5\. Round face. Big smile.

**_Chuuya_:**

1\. Red hair. Slight curl.

2\. Blue eyes. Narrow.

3\. 5'3" and lean.

4\. Peach skin.

5\. Confident smile. Temper.

Chuuya's backstory involves him being merged with Arahabiki. Merging with a diety is bound to cause some unknown, unintended effects. It is possible that Chuuya's appearance changed from the process.

Another possibility is that hair dye and contacts were used to change his appearance. Not everyone sticks with their natural coloring throughout life. Chuuya could be aware of his heritage and using a different appearance to keep his connection to two heroes unknown.

Also, continuing on with the appearance factor, Chuuya (according to the wiki) is 5'3" in height. Uraraka is 5'1" in BNHA, and Bakugo has been listed anywhere between 5'7"~5'9", so I'll just compromise at 5'8". As his height falls within the same range as theirs do, it's wholly possible for them to be his parents.

Going back to Arahabiki's merging changing his appearance, it is also possible that Chuuya doesn't remember his heritage due to the trauma of merging with a god, giving him a case of amnesia. He isn't aware of his connections and his changed appearance prevents him from simply looking for his parents that way. This is an assumption, but it is possible!

Another assumption is genetics, meaning Chuuya was born with ginger hair and blue eyes.

I will not go too deep into all the fancy genetics, as that is a whole different can of worms. However, while it is rare, it is possible for two brown-eyed parents to have blue-eyed babies. Red eyes are caused by a lack of melanin like blue eyes are, so assuming that Uraraka is a heterozygous-brown-eyed person, it is possible for Chuuya to have blue eyes from birth. Red hair is also a recessive trait. It is possible if both parents carried the recessive allele that Chuuya could be born with red hair.

If you wish to find out more than I provide, some good keywords are "alleles for _" or "_recessive alleles"

**He doesn't have the same surname as either of them!**

This is true. "Nakahara" is definitely a different surname from "Bakugo" and "Uraraka". Once again there are multiple options based on the previous question.

If Chuuya's memories were amnesia-ed away, assuming he also forgot his name, then he may have chosen a new name in order to have an identity to be called by. It's also possible someone gave him that name for the same reason previously mentioned. Nobody said he had to name himself, after all.

Had Chuuya retained his memories, it's possible that he changed his name to, as previously mentioned, keep his parents protected from the underworld. If he has fewer connections known by others, then he has less to lose when fighting. Chuuya is hot-headed, but he isn't an idiot. The fewer things people know about you, the less information they have to turn against you.

**Conclusion:**

It is wholly possible for Chuuya to have been born from Bakugo and Uraraka (if Kachako was canon).

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know it isn't very long or anything like that. I'm just trying to get something out for you guys because what I originally planned was a little too ambitious. I think I may save that for my last theory/analysis instead. I will be working on it as I release smaller ones for you guys. I did enjoy making this one, though! It's not meant to be taken seriously. I was channeling my inner Todoroki when writing this.**

**Have a great day!**


	3. Related? Iida and Kunikida

**Hey, everyone who's still reading this! I'm alive. I'm so sorry for not updating this**** in so long ****(along with all my other stories... oops); I have no excuses.**

** Anyway, here's another conspiracy theory, that isn't meant to be taken seriously. It's not quite as crazy as the previous chapter, but I hope you all find it satisfying.**

** Now, before I start, I hope everyone stays healthy during this outbreak, and to anyone who's sick, I wish them a speedy recovery.**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs and My Hero Academia aren't mine.**

Anyway, the theory for today is...*drum roll*... Are Kunikida and Iida long lost relatives?!

It's clear that these two share a lot of similarities, (it's also been previously mentioned in the first chapter, I believe)****** particularly in the personality department, and I wondered, maybe Kunikida is Iida's uncle, or cousin, or something along those lines, as people's personalities may be influenced by the people around them.

**Let's begin! I'm going to place down some assumptions for the sake of this theory:**

**1**. BNHA takes place almost directly after BSD timing-wise.

**2**. Iida is at UA (so he's around 15 years old) and BSD is already over, so Kunikida is in his early twenties (~22-23 years old)

**3**. The two shows are in the same world.

**4**. Quirks and Abilities are either the same or similar enough that the common public isn't aware of a difference.

**Let's start with some similarities:**

**1.** Both are huge sticklers for rules and schedules. This is very clear from Kunikida's notebook and constant nagging about being "fourteen seconds behind schedule" or something along those lines. Iida is also rather obvious with this from his lecturing of others for minor misconducts (such as Bakugo having his feet on the desk, or Midoriya mumbling to himself during the entrance exam). The resemblance here is a little uncanny.

**2.** Both wear glasses. I know this doesn't really give any substance to them being relatives, but it is a similarity nonetheless, and I want to be thorough.

**3.** They both have a strong sense of justice. I don't feel this needs much explanation, but Kinukida and Iida are both men of ideals and have a strong sense of "right" and "wrong". I feel the second part is a little more clearly shown in Iida, as he's still young and hasn't really been as exposed to the world's cruelties.

In BNHA's hero society, the world is more focused on Hero and Villain, it's all black and white, so this sense of righteousness would naturally be more clearly defined in Iida, who grew up in a family of heroes.

Meanwhile, In BSD, Kunikida, while still retaining these traits, is older and a bit more mature about it due to the slightly darker world he lives in; he's seen death and other horrors Iida hasn't really experienced, so he has a slightly greyer view of the world. That and the fact the ADA had worked with the Port Mafia (aka: "villains") under the common goal of keeping Yokohama safe shows a greyer viewpoint in BSD (even if Kunikida wasn't the one to suggest the alliance, there was still collaboration). In My Hero Academia, the thought of a Prohero collaborating with a villain or vigilante seems absurd.

_(a part of the reason I feel Stain's Arc is so important is that Stain brings a greyer view into the originally black and white world)_

**4.** Going back to number 1, they also tick rather quickly (at least in the comedic scenes). Some examples of this would be whenever Dazai does... basically anything (how that bandage dispenser is still alive is honestly a mystery...), and when Bakugo also does... basically anything ("Stop calling people "extras" just because you don't know their names!"). It's actually a little unnerving how similar they can be personality-wise, though how they react is a little different (Kunikida strangles, Iida robots).

**5**. This isn't important and has no relation to this at all, but Kunikida and Iida sound kind of similar...

**Now for the differences that make me think he's an uncle/cousin instead of someone closer in relation...**

**1**. The appearances are too different. Kunikida has dirty blond hair and is tall and slim. He also has hazel (confirmation? It's hard to tell sometimes) eyes. While He wears glasses, it's not necessarily proof of relation as many people wear glasses(though, bad eyesight _does_ hold a genetic factor to it). Iida's family is also tall, but they also are broader with dark blueish hair and eyes. As both the Iida brothers took after the father in appearance, I'm going to assume his genes were dominant. Therefore, Kunikida's chances of being a brother to Iida are low.

**2**. We've already seen Iida Tenya's father in the show and Kunikida bears no resemblance to him, so Kunikida, if he holds relation to Iida, would be related to Iida from his mother's side. This would also make some sense, as the mother hasn't been seen, so her appearance and quirk are unknown.

If Kunikida had an elder sister with a large age gap (as she'd be in her late thirties to early forties), and if their parents married younger, it's possible to be Iida's uncle. Otherwise, if Iida's mother is Kunikida's aunt, Kunikida is Iida's cousin.

**3**. The powers are nothing alike. Quirks are genetically passed down, and Iida's family has had the engine quirk passed down from Iida's grandfather, the first Ingenium. Assuming the grandfather is Iida's paternal grandfather, Iida's mother would have married into the family. This means she would have had a different quirk, or possibly have been an Ability user. Abilities don't seem to be influenced by genetics, which means Kunikida's Ability could be drastically different and could still be related to the Iida family through his relative's marriage. Assuming the Iida mother is Kunikida's sister, Kunikida would be an in-law to the Iida father and an uncle to Iida.

**4**. Different surnames. Kunikida isn't married (to my knowledge), so the fact the surnames are different is a rather dead giveaway that their relationship isn't direct. It's possible he changed his name for some reason, but I can't really think of one beyond keeping out of the spotlight.

**Conclusions**

It is highly likely Kunikida is an uncle/cousin to Iida on the maternal side of the family tree. It's wholly possible that Kunikida and Iida were close when they were younger and, as the older of the two, Kunikida's personality may have rubbed off on Iida.

**And that's that! I know it's a little short, especially for how long the wait is, but schoolwork was getting more intense before the whole outbreak and self-quarantining happened, so time was a little hard to come by. Also... writer's block. **

**Anyway, I sound like I'm making excuses! I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. If you have any comments, feel free to review or PM me.**

** Good health to all of you, and a speedy recovery to those that already have the virus.**

**** Sorry, this is an unintentional lie. I got the first chapter mixed up with a plan for a different chapter that I had in my head. It might come up in future chapters, though.**


	4. Atsushi and Izuku Friendship?

**Hello to the few people that are still reading this. I am here. I am not dead, and I am healthy. In my eyes, this is good. I hope everyone is doing well in these trying times, as COVID-19 has caused a lot of people's lives to be turned upside down, and not in a good way.**

**Anyway, my brain has finally decided to cooperate with me and gave me an idea for this chapter. In honor of all our struggles in keeping up with our friends and social lives during this pandemic, I have decided to write a chapter focusing on... friendship!**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs and My Hero Academia aren't mine. I am a FAN. I write FANfiction. I feel that this is self-explanatory.**

Now, the question for today is... *drum roll*... **Would Nakajima Atsushi and Midoriya Izuku be friends if they met?**

I believe I have mentioned offhandedly once or twice that I have seen quite a few similarities between these two shows, especially in the character department.

Atsushi, the precious feline sushi roll, and Midoriya, the precious broccoli child with a sunny smile. These two protagonists of their respective animes have a lot in common, which makes me wonder... would they get along beautifully, or would their similarities cause any potential friendships to struggle?

For the sake of this theory, the two shows have been placed in the same world and are happening around the same time.

**We'll get started by listing these similarities:**

**1\. **Both are the main protagonists of their respective animes. They are shy, kind of awkward cinnamon rolls to precious for this world, too pure. They also struggle(d) with self-esteem issues due to their pasts.

**2\. **Both struggled with controlling their powers at first before they gain more control later on with the help of others. In Midoriya's case, he learned how to use Full Cowl under the instruction of Gran Torino. Atsushi had help indirectly from Fukuzawa's ability All Men Are Equal after he became a part of the Agency, and was originally saved by Dazai's ability, No Longer Human.

**3\. **Both were taken in by a mentor figure who had helped them gain/made them aware of their powers about a day after meeting them. For Midoriya, this was All Might and for Atsushi, it's Dazai.

**4\. **Both get dragged into dangerous situations, whether its due to their occupation or bad luck or their inability to sit back and let others get hurt. For Midoriya, I am thinking of USJ, the Summer Training Camp, and Kamino Ward to name a few. For Atsushi, some of the prominent ones are dealing with the Guild and fighting Akutagawa. He also tried to turn himself in due to him not wanting the members of the ADA to get hurt because of him. There's more, but I'll just leave it at this.

**5.** Both were involved in abusive relationships of some sort. For Atsushi, his abusive experiences came from his life at the orphanage. For Midoriya, it had come from bullying, particularly from Bakugou, at school for being quirkless.

**6\. **In the end, both had also gotten out of these abusive situations with a change of environment. For Midoriya, this change came from getting into U.A., where bullying was frowned upon and he was able to make friends freely with people who hadn't known him as the "quirkless loser". For Atsushi, he'd been kicked out of the orphanage and met Dazai, who offered him a spot at the Armed Detective Agency, where he made friends and gained a sort of dysfunctional family.

I think I will stop there, for now.

**Let's move on to the differences!**

**1\. **Atsushi is older than Midoriya. He's around 18 while Midoriya is only 15-16.

**2\. **Midoriya is still a student, and while Atsushi mentioned he's the same age as Tanizaki, who is 18, -meaning he is technically still student age depending on what point in the school year it is and if he's closer to 17 or 19- he has a job at the Armed Detective Agency, where he makes a livelihood.

**3\. **Midoriya got his quirk from All Might, who passed it down to him because he felt the boy was worthy. Atsushi had always had his ability, but he'd simply become aware of it more recently since it had been dormant.

**4.** Their powers are also quite different. Midoriya's quirk gives him super strength and, as more recently discovered, the ability to use the other quirks from previous users of One For All. It's a stockpiling quirk, after all. Meanwhile, Atsushi's Ability lets him transform himself or parts of his body into that of a white tiger. This gives him superior strength and speed along with more feline features when the transformation is partially active. In regards to control, Midoriya's problem was that his power output was too great to control, and when focused all the energy on a single point instead of spreading the power evenly throughout his body. For Atsushi, he couldn't control his transformations and lost himself when he wasn't... _feline_ too good (I am very sorry, but I regret nothing).

**5\. **Their appearances are completely different. This isn't exactly relevant, but I am listing differences, and this is a difference.

**Now that all the big similarities and differences are out of the way, it's time to take a closer look at how these various similarities and differences could affect their potential friendship.**

We'll start with the personalities, as that's one of the major things that affect how people interact with others.

Atsushi and Midoriya are both pretty nervous and awkward individuals, and this could cause a few different reactions. One way this could go down, is that the two would avoid each other, too nervous to really approach the other, or they feel inadequate in comparison to the other due to their self-esteem issues. In this scenario, the friendship wouldn't get off the ground at all unless they were given a push towards each other. Without this push, the two likely wouldn't even cross paths.

Due to the age difference, and the difference in location, it's also relatively unlikely for the two to meet through intentional circumstances since one lives in Musutafu and the other lives in Yokohama. Their encounters would probably be pretty random and unplanned due to their different occupations and ages and schedules. The only way I can think of that either one might know of the other would be through the media, which (from my experience) can make someone feel unreachable, since (according to self-esteem-issues brain logic) if someone was important enough for the media to cover them, there's no way they'd have time to be friends with an average joe like me!

Should a push towards each other happen, though, the two might still feel awkward around the other at first, as both can get pretty tongue-tied and might take the other's silence negatively. Since they are basically strangers, they wouldn't exactly know what the other person likes or dislikes, and they are both a little nervous when it comes to breaking the ice as seen when Midoriya first met Uraraka and was all "I talked to a girl!" when he didn't actually talk at all.

However, while shy and jittery, they are not completely incompetent in the social department, as seen by their 'inspiring protagonist speech' moments.

In other words, once the two get past their nervous exteriors, its highly possible the two would hit off rather quickly.

One way this could happen is if Midoriya asks Atsushi about his 'quirk', and once Midoriya gets talking, there's no stopping him. His enthusiasm could draw Atsushi in, and once the weretiger finally calms Midoriya enough to have a normal conversation, the rest is history. The two could bond over various things, from the eccentric people that surround them, to the crazy situations they get into, to their experiences with being oppressed. They have experiences that let them understand the other in ways that people who haven't experienced such things could never truly understand.

Since Atsushi is a bit older, there's a chance he might also take on a more brotherly role for Midoriya. He doesn't have problems interacting with those who are younger than him, proven by his interactions with Kenji and Kyouka, so he wouldn't really have a problem with being friends with someone three years his junior. He could relate to Midoriya through their similar struggles to control their powers, too, so while he can't really give advice due to the very different ways their powers work, he can help encourage Midoriya, and Midoriya can do the same for him like the precious cinnamon rolls they are.

Something tells me Inko would also be happy to take in another child. She's a fricking super mom. She deserves a loving hug and a billion thank yous for raising such a precious broccoli child!

The Headmaster, on the other hand, can go die in a ditch.

**To conclude, the answer is...*drum roll*...**

Yes. I think Atsushi and Midoriya would become great friends should they ever meet and get past their social jitters. The traits they share in common are traits that would mix relatively well together (with the exception of their jittery exteriors), and their differences are not so disagreeable that the two would not still be able to bond over them.

**Anyways, that's that for the chapter. I'm so sorry to those that looked forward to these updates that I took so long to post this, but I legit went ages without a single idea popping into my head before I wrote this whole thing in one day. I hope you guys enjoyed it, anyway. I know it's a bit short.**

**By the way, if there's a question or theory you want me to answer/analyze, feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM it to me. I'll see what I can do, and I can, hopefully, answer/analyze all your questions and theories, both serious and crack. I find this to be pretty fun, after all.**

**Have a great day! Stay healthy!**


	5. Tamaki and Atsushi

**Hello. Yes, I am alive. This chapter was actually written in, like, two days. I originally was planning to post a different chapter, but then I got this idea and I pounced on it and finished it faster than the intended chapter. Thus, this is the one I'll be posting today, I suppose. **

**Now, this theory is less of a _theory_ and more of an analysis of an earlier observation. It was just something interesting I noticed that I wished to share. I don't expect this to be a very long chapter.**

Anyway, this was simply an observation that I noticed when I was bored. I won't bore y'all with the details. Let's just say I was bored and looking through random stuff when I came across something and proceeded to look into it. The observation was... Atsushi Nakajima and Tamaki Amajiki are very similar characters. Like... seriously!

Now, I'm not sure how many other people have noticed this, but when I saw this,  so I'll just get started with their similarities:

**1.** Both are shy and awkward precious beans. (This could technically be split into three things, but I felt it would be more convenient to combine them into one note)

**2.** Both have a power that transforms their body from one thing to another.

**3.** Both have AB blood type (I looked this up. I did not know this)

**4.** Both are 18 years old.

**5.** Both are voiced by Yuuto Uemura (I found this out completely by accident.)

**6.** Both of them have birthdays in spring. Atsushi's birthday is on May 5 and Tamaki's is on March 4.

**7.** Both care very deeply for others and are in a position where they are able to save others using their powers.

I know that some of this isn't very significant, but I said I would list the similarities, so here they are. As you can see, there's a lot the two characters have in common, down to their voice and blood type! AB blood type is the rarest blood type of them all, so I think that that's an interesting thing the two share in common.

Now, I'll move on to the differences:

**Note: Differences tend to be more intricately explained because a lot of the time, the differences are small details that set them apart while the similarities tend to be more generalized information. It's like comparing various shades of blue to each other (this also applies to red and any color. Blue was just the first to come to mind).**

**1\. **While they both have powers that change the form and abilities their bodies possess, the two powers actually work very differently. Atsushi's Ability, Beast Beneath the Moonlight, allows him to transform into a fierce white tiger. He can do either a complete transformation or a partial one. However, he is only able to transform into the tiger. Meanwhile, Tamaki's quirk, Manifest, allows him to transform his body into things that he'd eaten in a recent timeframe. He gains the abilities of that food, as well. An example would be when he transforms his fingers into octopus tentacles. Tentacles are bendy and flexible and strong. They have suction cups that can help grip something. Tamaki is able to take advantage of these properties when manifesting that food. Tamaki can also manifest multiple things, like clamshells, chicken feet, wings, etc.

In a way, to generalize the two's powers, Atsushi's weakness is Tamaki's strength and vice versa. Atsushi doesn't really have a timeframe for when he can and can't change into the tiger. Tamaki can't transform into something that was already fully digested. Tamaki, meanwhile, can transform into a myriad of different things while Atsushi is limited to the tiger.

**2\. **The next major difference is their occupation. While Tamaki is a high school student, Atsushi works at the Armed Detective Agency. The closest Tamaki has gotten to that is working under Fat Gum. However, that doesn't mean Tamaki has less experience in the field. Students at UA are able to get internships with Proheroes beginning in their first year, so Tamaki likely has more field experience than Atsushi, who had not gotten such experience until he joined the Agency at the start of the series.

**3\. **It's also pretty clear that, despite their similar personalities, there is a lot of differences in their appearance. Atsushi has silver hair and sectoral heterochromia (his eyes have two different colors in the same iris. In his case, his eyes are purple and yellow). However, Tamaki has spiky indigo hair and similar-colored eyes, combined with pointy, elfin ears. Atsushi is 170 cm (~5'7"), and Tamaki is 177 cm (~5'9"), so Tamaki is taller than Atsushi, too.

**4\. **Another major difference would be their attire, which can be attributed to the society they live in, as well as their lifestyle. As a student, Tamaki is usually seen in a school uniform. However, as he's a hero student, he also has a hero costume, which is much more eccentric due to the way heroes are portrayed in the BNHA universe, which was heavily inspired by characters from Marvel and DC, who also had rather eccentric hero costumes. Atsushi, while his outfit isn't completely "normal", is definitely tamer than your average hero costume since, in BSD, the characters aren't trying to stand out or gain popularity points the way they do in BNHA. Their appearance matters less to the show's citizens. Thus, Atsushi wears more "casual" attire: a white shirt, capri-pants, and suspenders. The only part of his outfit that really stands out as "out of the ordinary" is his belt, which looks and acts somewhat like a tail (it even reacts to his mood. How cute.).

(note: I split attire and appearance apart to avoid having a text block the size of Canada. Please bear with me.)

**5\. **The final note that I'll point out is the finer details of their character. Atsushi, while insecure and awkward, is definitely the more outspoken of the two. Tamaki is so shy he can barely introduce himself to a class of students and tries to imagine them as potatoes (Sasha Blouse would be proud), for a reason I'm not quite sure of (not that I blame him. I'd probably be in the same position, to be honest. Talking to people is hard). Both care deeply about others; their choice of occupation speaks for itself. However, Atsushi, living in a much grayer setting where the lines between good and evil can be a bit blurred, is also willing to join forces with an enemy, the Port Mafia, to take out their common foe. Tamaki likely wouldn't do such a thing because the division of morals and ideals between Heroes and Villains is a very harsh line that is rarely blurred. One example I mentioned previously was Stain. Another one would be Hawks.

**Time for the conclusion!**

Since this wasn't really a theory, there isn't much of a conclusion. However, I did want to say something to conclude this chapter, so here it is.

Right now, I think it's safe to say that when you look at Atsushi Nakajima and Tamaki Amajiki, they are very similar characters. However, once you look at the finer details, you notice that they are also different in many ways, too. While similar, they are not copy-and-pasted images of each other (Kirishima: Who are you? Tetsutetsu: I'm you but heavy metal.*), they are still their own character.

Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has a good day. Stay healthy, wash your hands, cover your mouth when you cough/sneeze, etc.

**That's that! I hope everyone enjoyed this. This ended up being longer than I expected. I forgot how detailed the differences could get. I know I had fun writing it. If you have a question or comment, please leave a review or PM me. You can do the same thing if you have a theory you want me to cover. I love the feedback! It helps me see if there's something I'm doing right and if there's something I should change or improve on.**

***I love both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, but seriously... they even have the same birthday, October 16! It's a little crazy how similar they are.**


End file.
